A considerable body of research has demonstrated the negative impact of moderate-profound hearing loss on development of functional auditory skills in children. The effects of milder degrees of hearing loss are less clear. Although many studies have shown that children with minimal hearing loss (MHL) may experience delays in a number of areas, other studies have shown performance similar to that of normal-hearing peers on some measures or that these children may "catch-up" in specific areas as they get older. Difficulties understanding speech in adverse listening environments have the potential to delay the development of speech and language skills, which may, in turn, affect academic and social development. However, at present, there does not appear to be a consensus on the difficulties experienced by children with MHL. A systematic examination of a range of functional skills that support language and learning is needed. In the proposed work, innovative studies will be carried out to better quantify difficulties experienced by children with MHL. Results of the proposed studies will provide critical information regarding the impact of functional auditory and language skills that support learning in children with MHL, thus improving management of this population. [unreadable] Relevance: The proposed research will enhance our understanding of factors that affect auditory perception, speech, language, and learning in children with minimal hearing loss. At present there is no consensus on the difficulties experienced by this population and, as a group, they are probably underserved. The results of proposed studies will lead to greater clarity about the auditory and educational needs of this population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]